


An Interrogation and some procrastination

by chuckasaurus



Series: The Parking Spot #35 Incident [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, short update, whoops spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckasaurus/pseuds/chuckasaurus
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit finally get to the truth. Which, apparently, is long overdue. After only a day. Because Phichit is that extra.Also, an unexpected visitor shows up.





	An Interrogation and some procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm sorry it's been so long. Yes, I understand I kept a lot of you waiting. Yes, I understand how long a year and a half is. Yes, I'm sorry again. 
> 
> During my first year of teaching, I barely had the energy to lay down on the couch after work, let alone write. And this year, I've just been procrastinating. Teaching really hasn't gotten easier, though. 
> 
> So, please understand that updates will not be regular. I just don't have the time or the energy for a precise schedule. Do understand that none of my works are abandoned, especially this series. And I promise that I will get to long chapters again, but this is literally the first kind of creative writing I have done since I last updated, so my creative brain needs to get back into shape. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around after a year and a half, and thanks for being the light on the worst days ever. You guys make it all worthwhile.

_Shit. Shit again._

“Uhhh…”

“Yuuri, quit being evasive and tell me why Victor Nikiforov was at our door! Is he your parking spot guy?!”

Phichit seemed to have met a pitch only heard by bats. Yuuri pulled his face out of a wince.

“Uhm, yeah? He was the whole time, I guess.” Yuuri was now looking at the ceiling. Really anywhere but Phichit’s face.

“Wasn’t that an important detail to leave out? That ice-skating extraordinaire and actual Olympian Victor Nikiforov was the owner of the car you keyed?” Phichit grabbed his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Yuuri sighed. “Honestly? At first, it was shock that he would act so graciously, then _flirty_ , with someone like me. Like, seriously, Victor Nikiforov with me,” Phichit rolled his eyes, but Yuuri continued. “It’s super unbelievable. Like you wouldn’t have believed me at all.”

“Maybe at first! But the point is that you’ve been fawning over this guy for days now, and you never even told me who he was, and now it turns out it’s Victor freaking Nikiforov!”

“Well, it honestly didn’t occur to me to tell you because he seemed like such a normal guy,” Yuuri said with a shrug. “Plus, I thought I would jinx it if I told you. Plus plus, and this is the actual truth, it’s been like twenty-four hours and I never even got the chance to tell you, especially since I’ve been in such a daze that it completely slipped my mind. It’s been so mind-blowing that I was shocked into silence, okay!” All this in one breath, and Phichit was now just staring at him.

“Yuuri. You actually didn’t tell me because _you forgot_. I have no words.” Phichit rolled his eyes again. “This actually sounds pretty typically you. I’ll forgive you if you tell me every detail of what happened today.”

With that, Phichit sat at the table while Yuuri made dinner, talking all the while about their date, then the trip to the ice rink, then to the dance studio. He finished dinner and sat at the table, Phichit uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, only responding to Yuuri’s story with an occasional nod. He chuckled a bit at the other Yuri’s antics and obvious attraction to Otabek.

And when Yuuri got to Victor asking him out in the hallway, Phichit’s eyes twinkled. Yuuri thought for a second that he was actually crying.

“So . . . Wednesday is the big day?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m going to see him again before then,” Yuuri responded, picking at his food. “We’re practicing again on Sunday.”

“Does he know about your accident?” Phichit asked, suddenly serious.

This took Yuuri by surprise. It had been all he could think about at the skating ring (that and Victor’s ass, but who’s counting), and had completely slipped his mind since then. His knee and ankle twinged in response to the question, almost as if they were remembering as well.

“I’m assuming no, since he didn’t understand why I was so cagey at the rink. But he knows I skated here at Michigan, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he looked into it.” Yuuri suddenly got a rush of embarrassment. _Now Victor is going to understand how completely inadequate I am compared to him_.

“Quit thinking about your supposed inadequacy and listen to me,” Phichit ordered, sitting up in his chair. He somehow always guessed what Yuuri was thinking. “You are in no way inadequate, and you are not to let that ridiculous feeling get in between this thing you have.”

“What if he pushes me about the truth? I don’t think I’m ready to tell him to his face that I failed.” Yuuri said this while looking down at his dinner.

“The truth has to come out sometime, whether it’s by you or by looking you up. Get ahead of it, Yuuri, then you’ll be in control,” Phichit said earnestly. Phichit still never understood why Yuuri was so ashamed of what happened, but he knew certain ways to calm his anxiety. Getting ahead of it before it even began was one of those ways.

“I guess. I’ll try to tell him on Wednesday, if he isn’t already looking it up.” He said this with a shaky smile, which Phichit returned.

“Then let the bang-session begin!”

Yuuri flung a spoon full of food at him, which Phichit dodged with a sly grin.

* * *

It was a bit of a struggle to do his homework, as Yuuri kept getting distracted by making plans for Yuri and Otabek’s dance training.

And videos of old skates from Victor’s career here at Michigan.

And videos of Victor’s Olympics performances.

And thinking of Victor’s eyes. And his lips.

And his-

Phichit knocked on Yuuri’s door. “Yuuri! I’m getting Thai for dinner! You want anything?”

How Phichit could stomach American Thai when he grew up with the authentic versions always baffled Yuuri. “Yeah, just get me my usual. Plus some chicken satay, please!”

“You got it! Try not to daydream too hard!” Phichit chuckled as Yuuri heard him walk down the hallway then out the front door.

Yuuri looked at the clock with a shock. He had been daydreaming for three hours, having barely made a dent in the homework that was due at midnight.

He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, and slumped in his chair. At this rate, his grade in this class would plummet even more. College-level statistics was no cakewalk, as much as Phichit teased him for being nervous at getting B’s on his exams.

Yuuri was just about to settle back in when he heard a knock at the door.

_God damn Phichit, always forgetting his keys_.

But it wasn’t Phichit who was at the door when he eventually ran to get it.

Opening the door met with the same blue eyes and blonde hair of the man that Yuuri met months ago, when they had first moved in. He gave Yuuri a quick up-down, eyes widening at Yuuri’s form underneath the baggy sweatpants. His blue eyes met Yuuri’s and he smirked.

“So, you must be this ‘Yuuri’ that my roommate can’t stop talking about.”


End file.
